The present invention relates to a plastic drawer for furniture.
Drawers made out of plastics and slidable in openings provided in articles of furniture are known in the art. One of the drawers of the type under discussion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,380. In the drawer shown in this patent a guide ledge member, which is mounted in the space between each pair of side walls, is of a complex and expensive construction and formed with a releasably-detachable metallic guide rail. The structure of the ledge member made of plastics has a ledge-shape and in the lower region is formed as a laterally open "U", the ledge member therefore has window-like-shaped wall portions, which are inserted into a hollow space between the inner wall and the outer wall of each side wall, and is there attached to the outer lateral faces of the walls by a form-locking connection. The fastening of the ledge member of plastics in the hollow space of the side wall is obtained by means of glue or welding and also by an additional form-locking means. The metallic guide rail is applied to the ledge member in the region of the open side thereof. The rail has a cross-section, for example corresponding to the U-shaped ledge member. In the known design a special adjustment member is provided for the guide rail for fastening to an article of furniture so that the furniture-side guide rail could be inserted into the guide rail positioned in the ledge member. The drawer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,380 is heavy and expensive in manufacturing. The plastics element inserted in the hollow space of each side wall and serving as an of adapter for receiving the guide rail requires a special extrusion die which is expensive.
This adaptor element not only enhances costs of manufacturing of the drawer but also considerably increases the weight of the drawer. Furthermore, a specially designed guide rail is also expensive in manufacturing. Also expensive is the guide rail provided on the article of furniture particularly when a special adjustment or adaptor member is required.